El equipo Hanagumi ¿qué les pasó después?
by Jos D
Summary: Marion, Kanna y Matti conoceran a shamanes quienes les cambiarían la vida de cada una y cambiarán su forma de ver al mundo. Capítulo 4 agregado
1. Capítulo 1

Este es un fic dedicado a ellas, a las chicas a las grandes y unicas Hanagumis. Mi favorita de las Hanagumis ustedes saben, Marion, pero mi segunda favorita es Kanna y por última, pero no menos importante Matti. Bueno me gustan las tres.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
El equipo Hanagumi ¿qué les pasó después?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Han pasado dos días desde que se suspendió el torneo de Shamanes y los equipos de Hao se esparcieron perdiendo la esperanza hacia él y lo unico que obtuvieron fue una desilución. Tres chicas en medio del desierto han estado caminando durante horas, sin saber hacia donde se dirigían o cual es su destino, estaban discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido en el torneo:  
  
"Hao resulto ser un perdedor" dijo una chica de cabello azul llamada Kanna  
  
"No digas eso del señor Hao" dijo una pelirroja como fanatica de Halloween, si es Matti  
  
"Entonces porque perdió, el nos prometio un mundo mejor, crei que con su espíritu tendría la victoria asegurada" dijo Kanna  
  
"Mari ya no quiere escucharlas pelear" dijo la rubia llamada Mari o Marion.  
  
"Pues dile a Kanna que ya no comienze hablar de ese tema" dijo Matti  
  
"Porque, porque no quieres recordar que el nos decepcionó"  
  
"Mari ve que se aproxima un auto" dijo Marion que vio un auto rojo se aproximaba hacia ellas.  
  
Al llegar el auto tipo, deportivo rojo y convertible (pero de vieja generación), un chico se detuvo a ver a las chicas, era un muchacho de la edad de Kanna de cabello oscuro, piel blaca, ojos oscuros, de aspecto serio, pero amable, usaba lentes oscuros, vestía jeans y usaba una playera de color vino.  
  
"Hola" dijo el muchacho, pero las chicas no dijeron nada y ellas seguían caminando.  
  
"Quieren que les dé un ride hacia el próximo pueblo?" preguntó el muchacho, pero no recibió respuesta.  
  
"Oigan porque se encuentran ustedes en medio del desierto?" preguntó el muchacho.  
  
"Es algo que no te incumbe" dijo Kanna  
  
"Ah entonces puedes hablar, crei que eras muda" dijo el muchacho, quien hizo que Matti se riera un poco y también a Marion.  
  
"Y tu de que te ríes?" preguntó rudamente Kanna a Mari  
  
"A Mari le pareció un poco gracioso" dijo Marion  
  
"Oigan si quieren las llevo al próximo pueblo" dijo el muchacho  
  
"No queremos tu ayuda" dijo Kanna  
  
"Estas loca Kanna, si nos quedamos aquí, nos quedaremos deshidratas y además no tenemos dinero para comprar comida" dijo Matti  
  
"Mari tiene hambre"  
  
"Si quieres te regalo esta bolsa de papas y este refresco que me sobró" dijo el muchacho, pero entonces las tres chicas se abalanzaron sobre él, ya que peleaban por las papas y el refresco.  
  
"¡Oigan calmadas bestias salvajes!, solamente tengo una bolsa y un refresco" gritó el muchahco  
  
{Una hora después}  
  
El muchacho estaba tranquilo aunque incómodo, porque escuchaba musica rock, rock alternativo, rock pesado y heavy metal a todo volumen, ya que son los generos de música que les gusta a las chicas. Ellas se encontraban en la parte de atrás del auto.  
  
"Y dime cómo te llamas?" preguntó Matti por curiosidad, el muchacho bajó el volumen de la música.  
  
"Me llamo Jake, Jake Heidern"  
  
"Mari sabe que tienes un espírtu acompañante, ya que Mari lo vió"  
  
Luego el espíritu acompañante de Jake salió del asiento del copiloto.  
  
"Mi espíritu es Thomas Alba Edison, un gran inventor"  
  
"Gusto en conocerlas señoritas" dijo Edison  
  
"Entonces eres shaman?" preguntó Kanna  
  
"Si, y díganme quienes son ustedes?. Yo supongo que son shamanes"  
  
"Si también lo somos, me llamo Kanna" dijo con indiferencia  
  
"Yo me llamo Matti"  
  
"Y yo me llamo Mari"   
  
"Y no nosotras tres somos ¡El equipo de la flor! " gritó Matti  
  
"Vaya entonces son un equipo"   
  
"A Mari se le ocurrió el nombre" dijo Mari  
  
"Matti tu amiga Mari casi siempre habla en tercera persona?" preguntó Jake  
  
"Pues sí"  
  
"A Mari le gusta su forma de hablar" dijo Mari algo enojada  
  
"Oigan y que hacían en medio del desierto, no me digan que ustedes estaban participando, en el torneo de shamanes"   
  
"Si así fue" dijo Matti  
  
"Y diganme como quedaron o acaso aun no se termina?"  
  
"Bueno pues..." Matti iba decir algo pero fue interrumpida por su amiga  
  
"Se suspendió y no sabemos cuanto tiempo pasará para que haya un próximo torneo" dijo Mari  
  
"Bueno y quien iba ganando en el torneo" preguntó, pero ninguna chica constestó  
  
"Bueno si no quieren contestarme no lo hagan? pero diganme ustedes ganaron algunas batallas" pero de nuevo ninguna chica contestó, hasta que Matti respondió.  
  
"Nosotras fuimos vencidas, por un chico que estaban en contra de las ideas de nuestro lider, que ya no se encuentra en este mundo" dijo Matti entristecida.  
  
"Ese maldito canalla, ese maldito de Yoh" dijo Kanna con tono furioso  
  
"Mari no cree que Yoh se una mala persona, Mari cree que Yoh es, es, es simpático y lindo" dijo Mari quien después sus dos amigas la miraron de reojo.   
  
"Que fue lo que dijiste?" Kanna se ponía furiosa  
  
"No puedo creer lo que has dicho Mari" dijo Matti quien parecía que iba golpear a su compañera.  
  
"Oigan si van a pelear mejor hagánlo en el próximo pueblo", dijo Jake, pero después se escucharon los estómagos de las chicas   
  
"Se escucha que tienen hambre, si quieren mi compañero les pagará lo que coman" dijo Edison  
  
"¡Qué!" grito Jake quien le salió un chispa en la cabeza al estilo anime.  
  
"Oye hacia donde nos dirigimos?" preguntó Kanna  
  
"Hacia el pueblo donde viven unos amigos"  
  
"Jake esta ansioso de verlos ya que pasó dos meses desde que los vió por última vez y también son shamanes" dijo Edison  
  
Mari trataba de ver el brazo de Jake, ya que ella vio algo curioso en él, cuando Jake le ofreció su bolsa de papas. Al ver un poco mas su mano, parecía que no es real, es decir no era de carne o no era natural, pero aun así podía moverla como una mano de verdad.  
  
'Mejor Mari le preguntará después sobre su mano' decía Marion en su mente.  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden dejar reviews o envianme un mail al jdcv110363@yahoo.com.mx  
  
No se cuantos capítulos le pondré a este fic. Diganme cual es su Hanagumi favorita?  
  
Hanagumi quiere decir equipo de la flor?, es que no estoy seguro si decir las Hanagumis o las Hanagumi. 


	2. Capítulo 2

En este fic pensaba poner algunos otros personajes de Shaman King. No estoy seguro si incluiré a Yoh y compañía. Ya que pensaba poner a la Iron Maiden Jeanne. Y algo mas para que sepan, no se dije en el capítulo anterior, pero Jake usa playera de manga larga asi que, Mari cree que tiene algo extraño en su brazo, bueno pues les dire despues que es lo que tiene ese brazo.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
El equipo Hanagumi ¿qué les pasó después?  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Antes de que Jake y las Hanagumis, llegaran al pueblo de los amigos de este, se estacionarion en una gasolinera que tambien se encontraba una tienda. Las Hanagumis obligaron a Jake a que entraran con ellas, para que les pagara, lo que ellas comerían y bebieran. Las Hanagumis "compraron" (ya que era Jake quien pagaba) comida congelada y los calentaba con el horno de micrioondas de la tienda, y claro que "pagaban" para usarlo.  
  
Jake tuvo que pagar dos bebidas por Hanagumi, frituras, chicles, cigarros (porque Kanna necesitaba fumar) y ademas de que pagaba la gasolina, se quedo con poco dinero.  
  
"Ustedes ya me dejaron casi sin ningun centavo" dijo Jake  
  
"Despreocúpate Jake, ellas te lo podrían pagar después, o porque no mejor pidele prestado a Niles" dijo Edison  
  
"Mejor le pido prestado a Niles, pero espero que se encuentre en su casa" dijo Jake, quien después volteo a ver a las chicas, con miradas de intimidación, como si quisieran decir "¡Que te hace pensar que te pagaremos!, pero Jake no se intimidó, y volvió a ver hacia adelante.  
  
Pero de pronto Mari y sintió que tenía ganas de ir a un baño.  
  
"Mari quiere ir al baño"  
  
"Porque no fuiste en la última parada que hicimos" dijo Kanna  
  
"Jake no sabes si hay un baño por aquí cerca?" preguntó Matti  
  
"Creo que en la mapa decía que hay unos baños publicos a unos minutos por aquí" dijo Jake  
  
Al llegar a los baños publicos, Jake tuvo que pagar con lo poco que tenía, para que Mari y las demás Hanagumis usaran el baño. Pero Jake se recostó en el asiento de atrás, donde estaban sentadas las Hanagumi.  
  
"Te vas a dormir?" preguntó Edison  
  
"Solamente voy a descansar un poco, por el largo recorrido que hicimos" dijo Jake quien después se quedó dormido  
  
Despues de 10 minutos las Hanagumi salieron del baño y vieron que Jake estaba dormido.  
  
"Acaso se durmió" preguntó Matti  
  
"Dijo que iba descansar un poco pero yo lo veo dormido" dijo Edison  
  
"Bien, robemosle su auto" dijo Kanna  
  
"Mari cree, que eso no esta bien" dijo Marion  
  
"No quise decir eso" dijo Kanna  
  
"Entonces que quisite decir" dijo Edison  
  
"Mira mientras el esta dormido, nosotras pasearemos en su auto"  
  
"Buena idea"  
  
"Si así llevaran a Jake hacia donde se encuentre Niles y su otro amigo Johnson, pero antes tienes que agarrar las llaves que se encuentra en la cintura de su pantalon" dijo Edison  
  
Kanna se acercaba hacia donde estaba Jake, parecía que estaba dormido, ella se sostenía su cuerpo con los asientos para no caerse sobre el, su mano se acercaba mas y mas hacia las llaves, hasta que Kanna sintió que alguien le agarro su mano y fue jalada hacia adelnate. Era Jake quien desperto y para su sorpresa sus labios estaba muy cerca a las de ella. Ambos se encontraban sonrojados  
  
"Que tenían planeado hacer con mi auto" dijo Jake cuyos labios estaban mas cerca a los labios de Kanna.  
  
"Solamente querían pasear en el, además de que te ayudarían a llegar al departamento de tus compañeros" dijo Edison  
  
"Debieron haberme pedido permiso, bueno ahora bajate"  
  
"Sabes, no tenías porque haberme jalado hacia a tí" dijo Kanna aun sonrojada.  
  
"Uyyy Kana, no sabía que hacias eso a los que te gustaban" dijo Matti  
  
"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Kann  
  
"Matti se reifere a que cuando ustedes dos estaban muy juntitos" dijo Mari  
  
"Oye el me jalo hacia él y si vuelves a decir algo te rompo la cara" dijo Kanna en tono violento, quien dejo calladas a Matti y a Mari.  
  
{Media hora después}  
  
Jake llego hacia el edificio donde supuestamente se encontraba sus compañeros. Al llegar al departamento, toco la puerta y espero.  
  
Luego alguien abrió la puerta y era un amigo pero no era quien Jake esperaba.  
  
"Jake cuanto tiempo si verte amigo" dijo un sujeto tipo afroamericano.  
  
"Hey Richard, cuanto tiempo sin verte dime se encuentra Niles y Johson" pregunto Jake  
  
"No ellos ahora se encuentra en los Angeles, acaso no recibiste el mail"  
  
"Caray se me olvidó, revisarlo, es que tengo pocos días en no usarlo" dijo Jake  
  
"Oye quienes son tus amigas?" preguntó Richard viendo a las Hanagumis.  
  
"Son unas nuevas amigas que encontre en el camino, ella es Kanna, Matti y Mari" dijo Jake, quien entró al departamento y luego las Hanagumis.  
  
"No sabes si te encargo a que me dieras una guitarra electrica?" preguntó Jake  
  
"Ha si voy por ella, caray amigo, no se porque no la cambias por otra" dijo Richard  
  
"Porque esa guitarra me trae buenos recuerdos"  
  
'Creo que es el momento' dijo Mari mentalmente  
  
"Mari quiere saber algo de tu brazo" dijo Marion  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo y espero mas reviews. Se que les pareció corto el capítulo pero para la proxima lo alargare un poco más. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Les prometi que alargaré mas el capitulo bueno pues aquí está. Gracias por los reviews que me han dado.  
  
____________________________  
  
El equipo Hanagumi ¿qué les pasó después?  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
"¿Porque lo preguntas Mari?"  
  
"Es que tu mano derecha no parece se real" dijo Mari observando la mano  
  
"Bueno me descubriste" dijo Jake quien se subio la manga y su brazo parecía como el de un maniquí y luego apretó a una parte del brazo, y se abrió la cual dejo a la vista que ese brazo es robótico.   
  
"Es un brazo artificial, pero robótica, me lo hizo un amigo después de un accidente, él se tardó todo un año en hacerme este brazo tipo Terminator, aunque lo unico que le falta es forrarlo con piel, para que se vea mas natural" dijo Jake, quien dejo impresionadas y algo boquiabiertas a las Hanagumis  
  
"Y ademas de que hace su posesión de objetos con ese brazo" dijo Edison  
  
"Bueno aqui esta la guitarra amigo, esta en buenas condiciones a pesar de que esta vieja" dijo Richard  
  
"Por cierto Richard, no tienes dinero que me prestes"  
  
"Tnego algo pero despues me lo pagas, dime acaso vas hacer con una de ellas picaron" dijo Richard viendo a Kanna  
  
"Nos seas estúpido es para el camino, estas me dejaron sin ningun centavo"  
  
"Porque no me mejor se queden aqui hasta en la mañana" dijo Richard  
  
"Creo que es buena idea, ya que aun así tendré tiempo para tocar y quien sabe puede que seamos las nuevas estrellas de Rock" dijo Jake  
  
{En la noche}  
  
Matti y Kanna estaban viendo una película de horror, meintras que Mari le preguntaba algunas cosas a Jake  
  
"Mari quiere saber donde esta tu amigo?"  
  
"El se fue porque es un vigilante nocturno, es decir, un guardia de turno de noche" dijo Jake  
  
"Jake dime tu amigo Richard no es shaman?" preguntó Mari  
  
"No, no lo es, pero aun así cree en fantasmas, debido a las experiencias que tuvo en su niñez" dijo Jake  
  
"Sabes nuestro lider el señor Hao, nos decía que los humanos y los Shamanes jamas se llevaran bien y que los humanos son inutiles y que por eso debe ser exterminados y que solamente deben existir shamanes en el mundo ya que así se podría salvar el mundo" dijo Mari, despues Matti y Kanna estaban escuchando la conversación  
  
"Pues creo que tu amigo Hao, debe estar loco, que le hizo pensar que un mundo lleno de shamanes sería un mundo adecuado, ya que aun así, no se solucionaría los problemas en el mundo" dijo Jake  
  
"El señor Hao nos decía que los humanos estaban acabando con el mundo, el solamente quería salvar el planeta, por las desgracias que hacía los humanos" dijo Matti  
  
"Pues yo no veo lo bueno de un mundo lleno de shamanes, en mi punto de vista creo que hasta los shamanes mismos estan destruyendo el mundo, como tu amigo Hao y esos pensamientos absurdos" dijo Edison, quien intervino en la discusión  
  
"No digas eso sobre las ideas de nuestro señor Hao" dijo Matti  
  
"Dime en donde se encuentra ese sujeto para darle una paliza" dijo Jake  
  
"Creemos que ya esta muerto, ya que un sujeto llamado Yoh Asakura acabó con el, porque tampoco estaba de acuerdo con las ideas de Hao" dijo Mari  
  
"Pues se lo merecía, ya que sería una desgracia que solamente haya un mundo de llenos de shamanes" dijo Edison   
  
"Y porque crees que sería una desgracia?" preguntó Mari  
  
"Veras mis padres y la mayoria de mis amigos no son shamanes y sería una desgracia verlos muertos solamente por las ideas absurbas de ese sujeto. Dime Mari acaso ese tal Hao quería convertirse en Shaman King para eso" dijo Jake  
  
"Si y nosotras, creíamos que ganaría ya que su espíritu es el Espíritu de Fuego" dijo Mari  
  
"Creiamos que con un espíritu tan poderoso como el Espíritu de Fuego, la victoria estaba garantizada, pero aun así Hao perdió y no solamente el combate sino la vida" dijo Matti con tristeza  
  
"Saben mejor ya no hablemos mas de esto, ya es muy noche, mejor duermanse, por ahi pueden encontrar dos camas" Jake señalaba el camino por donde estaban el par de camas  
  
"Y tu donde dormiras?" preguntó Mari  
  
"En el suelo, hace tiempo que no dormía de esa manera"  
  
"Y donde dormirá Kanna?" dijo Matti  
  
"Yo dormiré en este sillón" dijo Kanna  
  
{Una hora despues}  
  
Mari y Matti estaban durmiendo, meintras que Kanna fumaba y veía la televisión; y Jake tocaba una melodía con su vieja guitarra.  
  
"Porque no mejor tocas algo mas de rock" dijo Kanna , quien apagó la tele.  
  
"Esta bien" Jake de pronto toco una melodia sacada de Guns N Roses, Metalica, Kiss, Korn, Sum 41, etc.   
  
Despues de tocar 10 melodías seguidas, Kanna se impresiono con la habilidad de Jake, que no puede creer que este usando su brazo robótico para tocar algo así.  
  
"Tocas muy bien, para tener un brazo artifical" dijo Kanna  
  
"Pero no siempre ha sido así, ya que tocaba mejor con un brazo natural" dijo Jake quien observó que Kanna estaba bostezando  
  
"Te traigo una sabana?" preguntó Jake  
  
"No mejor una almohada"  
  
Jake le trajo una almohada y a los pocos minutos, Kanna se durmió instantaneamente en el sillon, mientras que Jake apagaba el cigarrro de Kanna  
  
{En la mañana siguiente}  
  
Richard acaba de llegar de su trabajo, cuando entró en su departamento observo que su amigo y sus nuevas amigas estaban dormidas. De pronto Marion despertó.  
  
"¿Diganme porque ustedes estan acompañando a Jake, acaso van a participar en el concierto de Rock Marathon?" preguntó Richard  
  
"Mari no sabe, de qué estas hablando" dijo Mari, luego Matti despertó pero seguía recostada y estaba escuchando la conversación entre Richard y Marion  
  
"Veras Jake y sus otros demas amigos quienes se suponian que los vería aquí, estaran ensayando para participar en el evento Rock Marathon que va ser en Los Angeles, California, en la que diferentes grupo de aficionados al Rock participaran, ya que es como un concurso y el ganador del evento se ganara un contrato con una discografica, para grabar el primer sencillo del grupo y tal vez el grupo formara parte de los famosos del Rock, si es que el grupo pueda llegar lejos, pero lamentablemente muchos grupos no llegan ni al exito" dijo Richard  
  
"Mari creyó que Jake no le gustaba ese tipo de musica ya que se veía incómodo"  
  
"Dime lo tenían en alto volumen"  
  
"Si" dijo Marion  
  
"Bueno tal vez sea eso, a Jake le gusta escuchar musica pero no en alto volumen, ya que el dice que podría volverse sordo"  
  
"Entonces cmoo va a tocar si no les gusta etenr a musica a todo volumen?"  
  
"Jake tiene unos dispositivos para el oido, la cual le permite no escuchar los sonidos en alto volumen o en alta frecuencia" dijo Richard  
  
"Dime porque tienes dos camas?" preguntó Mari  
  
"Bueno veras, rente este departamento por el espacio que tiene, pero las camas estaban incluidas"  
  
"Vaya que tienes un buen lugar donde vivir a pesar de que trabajas como vigilante"  
  
"Es porque me dieron un aumento debido a que siempre atrapo a los ladrones y además tambien participo como empleado de la tienda que vigilo" dijo Richard  
  
"Espera un minuto aun no me has respondido a mi pregunta ¿porque estan acompañando a Jake?" preguntó Richard  
  
"Es porque ya no tenemos un lugar a donde ir ni adonde vivir" dijo Mari algo entristecida  
  
"Creo que nunca debí preguntar eso" dijo Richard quien se salio del cuarto.  
  
"Mari escuche de todo lo que discutian entre ustedes y sobre el evento que va ver en Los Angeles" dijo Matti  
  
"Mari quiere saber, si Matti piensa lo mismo que Mari"   
  
"Pues tú en que piensas"  
  
"Mari quiere ir"  
  
"Pues yo tambien" dijo Matti  
  
{Horas mas tarde como a las 9:30 am}  
  
Las Hanagumis estaba desayunando, mientras que Richard le da dinero a Jake.  
  
"Gracias amigo te debo una" dijo Jake  
  
"Suerte en el evento. Yo ya me voy a dormir" dijo Richard quien acaba de bostezar y se dirigía a una de las camas  
  
"Espera nosotras tambien queremos ir" dijo Mari  
  
"A donde?" pregunto Kanna  
  
"Al evento que se llama Rock Marathon" dijo Matti  
  
"Momento, yo les dije que las dejaría al proximo pueblo es decir a este, nunca les prometi que las llevaría a Los Angeles" dijo Jake  
  
"De que se trata ese evento?" preguntó Kanna  
  
"En la que habrá muchos grupos, que tocaran musica de Rock, para ser nuevas estrellas del Rock y Jake va a participar" dijo Matti  
  
"Ja eso tengo que verlo" dijo Kanna  
  
"Espera porque quieren ir acaso no tiene a un lugar adonde ir?" preguntó Jake  
  
"Por favor llevanos" dijo Matti con ojos de cachorrita  
  
"Si por favor, ya que Mari siempre ha querido estar en un concierto de Rock" dijo con una sonrisa  
  
"Esta bien, pero luego me responden en el camino porque quieren ir?" dijo Jake  
  
{2:30 pm}  
  
Jake y las Hanagumis llegaron a una gasolinera después de un largo recorrido. Las chicas estaban fuera del auto bebiendo, pero Kanna fumando. Jake se encontraba en el baño y despues de salir:   
  
"¿Mari quiere saber cuanto tiempo nos tardaremos en llegar?"  
  
"Posiblemente llegaremos mañana en la noche, claro si no hagamos muchas paradas como esta" dijo Jake  
  
"Ahora respondenme, porque quieren acompañarme"  
  
_____________________________  
  
Aquí les va una pregunta solo por curiosidad, ¿Cual sería la pareja perfecta para alguna de las Hanagumi?  
  
Por ejemplo a mi gusta que Marion forme pareja con Yoh.   
  
Pero les dire que esta pregunta no tendrá nada que ver con el fic, solamente es una pregunta por curiosidad.  
  
Si las Hanagumi participaran en un concurso de belleza, aquien le darías el primer lugar, el segundo y el tercero.  
  
Pues yo le daría el primer lugar a Marion, el segundo lugar a Matti y el tercer lugar a Kanna 


	4. Chapter 4

Por favor les pido perdón a todos aquellos quienes leyeron este fic antes y por el super-retraso

El equipo Hanagumi ¿qué les pasó después?

Capítulo 4

En el camino, ninguna de las chicas respondió, pero Mari fue la primera en responder.

"Es que nosotras tenemos nuestras razones"

"La verdad es que necesitábamos un cambio en nuestras vidas" decía Kanna

"Y que hacían?" pregunto

"Pues nosotras pues hacíamos ciertos trabajos inusuales y trabajábamos para alguien" dijo Matti

"Inusuales, bueno espero que no se algo anticonstitucional o ilegal" dijo Jake

"No es lo que tu crees" dijo Mari

"Dime cuanto falta para llega a los Los Angeles"

"Calculo que cerca de las 4:00 de la tarde llegaremos, si el auto no se detiene o algo" dijo Edison

"Espero que tengas razón esta vez"

"Oye recuerda que soy humano hasta los grandes genios cometen errores"

Al pasar varias hasta que fueron las cuatro de la tarde

El auto pasó por el lugar donde comenzaban a entrar en territorio californiense.

"Vés que te lo dije" dijo Edison

"Tardaremos un rato para llegar a recoger a un amigo, que de seguro en estos momentos esta en la playa ensayando con su guitarra eléctrica, en su lugar favorito" dijo Jake, mientras observaba que Mari estaba transculcando la guantera y se quedó viendo unos cassette de música

"Son tuyos" pregunto Matti

"Estos son cosas personales" decía Jake hablando de una nerviosa manera y arrebatando un cassete de las manos de Mari, mientras que Matti por curiosa insertó uno.

"Oye no hagas eso" dijo Jake

De pronto escucharon una voz desafinaba, las chicas lo reconocieron era Jake, cantando como un gato ahogado. Las chicas comenzaron a fijarse en Jake.

"Esa es tu voz?" pregunto Matti.

"Ése eres tú cantando?" pregunto Kanna.

"Hum sí".

Luego las chicas comenzaron a reírse fuertemente. Matti se da cuenta que es la primera vez que ve a Mari sonreír sin ocultar su rostro.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja,.. no puedo creer que quieras participar con esa voz" decía Kanna quien pasó de la risa a la carcajada.

"Oye, yo no seré el que cante, de echo hay un compañero que será el cantante" dijo Jake quien sacó un cassete y lo puso.

Las chicas comenzaron a escuchar al cantante, ellas admitían que sonaba quien y matti se preguntaba como sería el cantante.

"Tiene una linda voz"

Las demás Hanagumis se quedaron viendo a Matti

"Qué"

"Te gusta eh?" dijo Mari.

"NÓ YO SOLO DIJE QUE TENÍA UNA LINDA VOZ" decía Matti sonrojada.

Tardaron dos horas en llegar, hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el amigo de Jake, Kanna estaba desesperaba por bajar; ya que no soportaba que Matti estuviera escuchando la misma canción, una y otra vez. Mientras que el conductor estacionaba su auto, cerca de la playa, al lado de una palmera

"Bueno estoy seguro que cerca de aquí debe estar Niles" dijo Jake al bajar del auto

"Oigan no escuchan algo" dijo Matti escuchando un instrumento.

"Si es Niles debe estar aquí cerca, espero que es idiota no se le haya ocurrido ensayar en una pila de rocas que se encuentra en el mar"

Al llegar hasta donde escucharon la melodía, todos se dieron cuenta que el músico tocaba en una pila de rocas, y atrás de él, se formaban grandes olas que apenas lo mojaban.

"Y porque ensaya en ese lugar?" pregunta Matti.

"Mari no cree que eso esta bien, ya que el agua salada puede echarle a perder su instrumento".

"No hay de que preocuparse, su guitarra es aprueba de agua" decía Jake.

De pronto una enorme ola, apareció y cayó sobre el guitarrista, él sentía como caía la espuma y al terminar la ola, el sujeto desapareció.

"Que ocurrió" dijo Matti.

"Desapareció" dijo Kanna.

"Se lo llevó el mar?"

"Mas bien, es lo que la ola se llevó" Jake se echo a reír un poco .

"Pero descuiden, solo se oculto entre las olas, ese es uno de sus trucos, ya aparecerá"

"Hola Jake me extrañaste"

"Miren quien vino".

"Pero como hiciste eso, hace un momento estabas aya y ahora apareces de repente" dijo Matti.

"Bueno es uno de mis secretos que no quiero revelar aun" dijo Niles, quien después se quedó viendo a Mari.

"Por cierto dime quienes son ustedes, acaso las nuevas amigas de Jake?".

"Si lo somos" dijo Mari quien aun tenía ese rostro de tristeza.

"Y a ti que te pasa porqué esa cara triste" pregunto Niles a Mari.

"No es por nada, Mari no quiere hablar de esto, Mari quiere que la dejen en paz" decía Mari.

"Anda dime"

"Ya no le hables, si ella no quiere responderte déjala" dijo Kanna.

"Oye yo solamente le preguntaba"

"No la presiones, además donde está Johnson, no se suponía que estaría ensayando contigo?" pregunto Jake.

"Bueno él esta en el departamento"

"Bueno vayamos allá qué estamos esperando"

Jake y Niles entraron al auto, el equipo Hanagumi también lo hicieron aunque al principio se sintieron incómodas por estar pegadas.

Mari sintió una presencia, pero no sabía en donde, la presencia de un espíritu más se encontraba en el auto. Kanna y Matti sintieron los mismo, Mari se da cuenta que una parte de la guitarra se movía sola (la parte de arriba donde se ajustan las cuerdas).

"Mari quiere saber de conseguiste esa guitarra"

"Éste bueno, supuestamente le perteneció a un tal Jimmy Hendrix, pero dudo mucho que haya usado uno de éste tipo"

"No me crees porque no buscas la foto del concierto…" decía una voz que era la del fantasma de Jimmy Hendrix.

"Silencio que no quiero hablar contigo ahora" decía Niles en voz baja al espíritu.

"Descuida nosotras también podemos ver a tu espíritu"

"QUÉ? Ustedes también pueden verlo"

"Sí nosotras somos shamanes" dijo Mari

"Ah shamanes, dime quién quedó en primer lugar en el torneo?"

"Bueno humm"

"Dicen que aun no ha concluido" dijo Jake

"Bah bueno pero que importa, ser el Shaman King no es la gran cosa del mundo" esto que dijo Niles, causó un enorme enojo en ellas.

Continuara…


End file.
